mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 423: Face 2 Face: The Bigfoot Whistle
"Face 2 Face: The Bigfoot Whistle" was originally released September 4, 2018. Description For this one? We're in the Walt Disney Theater in Orlando, FL. We're talking about all the Disney World jumpscares we experienced with our many kids, and then try to summon the Bigfoot into the theater, and it WORKS HOLY CRAP WE GOT THE BIGFOOT. Outlines 0:45 - Intro. Justin wants to know if O-Town the band is at the show. The boys have spent what feels like a year at Disney World. Justin describes going to Disney World as a parent as "dying on a cross for the entertainment of your children". The boys tell Disney stories. 9:10 - My friend has always had difficulty understanding boundaries, and she has often invited herself to things that she probably should not attend. Such as my doctor's appointment. And dates with my super hot boyfriend. How can I tactfully tell her that I'd like to be alone with my gynecologist and also with my super hot boyfriend? - Jamie 13:25 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user A. Men, who asks: Theres an important surfing competition in sepptember dad i want to go to that before i to college please dad please say yes? 16:37 - Riddle Me Piss LIVE! * Riley has four dogs. Ben has seven dogs. Ashlee has two fish. Ashley has six fish. How many fish does Ashlee have? (Eight. Ashlee and Ashley are sisters.) 19:47 - I live in Orlando, which means by default I work in a theme park. While I love working in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Studios, it's sometimes hard to stay in character. About once a week a kid will point their wand at me and say "Avada Kedavra!" How do I keep in character while dealing with homicidal children? - Robbie (P.S. Travis, your hair looks great today.) 23:24 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user Magical Hats, who asks: Have any of you used a movie/video game fight move in real life? If so, pls tell me how it went. 27:28 - Haunted Doll Watch - YOU DO GET THE DOLL IN THIS LISTING! 36:06 - Y - Sent in by Andrew, from Yahoo Answers user Dennis, who asks: What is some good strong fighting food? 40:16 - Is there anyway I can make the people I stab (legally) like me more? I'm a phlebotomist and I work drawing blood from adults and children. Naturally this does not make me very popular, so is there anything I can do to make the people I stab hate me less? - The Vampire ;) in Row C 43:43 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper, Stamps.com. Message for Mary from Thomas. Message for Starfire from Blorp 7. Message for Benji from Blairbo. Advertisement for Switchblade Sisters. 50:25 - Audience questions 51:04 - Yesterday, Guy Fieri opened up a chicken tender restaurant in Disney Springs. It's called Chicken Guy. I went to the grand opening, and I'm new to the whole thing. They open the restaurant after all of the hullabaloo and all that, cutting the ribbon, and Guy Fieri is behind the counter making the chicken and everything. I'm back at my table with my food, and eventually he comes out from behind the counter to do an in person interview with local news journalists. They're talking for 20 minutes or so. I wanna say I am less than ten feet from Guy Fieri. He gets up and he's taking a picture with one of the people up front, a fan I guess, and I made a sign with the wax paper from the tray that says "Mayor Fieri, please feed me a tendie." He's taking the picture, he sees it, and he goes "You want me to feed you a tender?" And I go, yeah, because - things are a little wild here. Joey Fatone fed me a hot dog a couple years ago at the grand opening of his hot dog stand. He says, "I don't wanna take it. That's you and Joey's thing." Joey's hot dog stand is called Fat Ones. Anyway, he offers to toss the tender into my mouth. It was a little cold but it was fine, I saved it for this reason. I gave him my tender and I stepped back a couple feet, and he tossed the tender into my mouth. The tender's big, so it got into my mouth and just kind of bounced out onto the floor. Should I have eaten the tender off of the floor? - Neil 57:35 - You know those Bigfoot shows that are on most channels at this point? I know we all have the guilty habit of watching them, but my dad takes it to a very big point. He now knows everybody's name, on most shows. But at this point we have a whistle. It's a Bigfoot whistle and when you blow into it it makes a Bigfoot noise. It's like "ooWAAAAAA". Needless to say, it doesn't attract the Bigfoots like we have been hoping, and I've been trying to figure out if I should let this Bigfoot addiction continue, because now at this point I don't know if I'm going to have a mascot of Bigfoot next year. I don't know if it's going to become an addiction. Not that it hasn't already. - Emily 62:40 - I was at work one day, and I was at the elevator, and there was another woman who was approaching the elevator at the same time as me. I pressed up, she pressed down. It's a common thing that happens. An elevator arrives and the doors open and the down arrow is blinking, indicating it was hers, and she looks at me, gestures and says, "After you." And I say "Oh, no thank you, I'm going up." And she looked at me very seriously and said "You know they go both ways, right?" I kind of went "Haha, yeah," and looked down at my phone. The doors immediately closed and she never indicated that she was just kidding. She works in my building. What happens if this situation happens again? - Quinn 66:49 - Housekeeping 67:18 - FY - Sent in by Merit Palmer, by Yahoo Answers user Garrick, who asks: Any bands that write lyrics about how difficult the job market is? Quotes Justin: paraphrased So there's a guy named Rick, he's an old man in front of us the train to Rafiki's Planet Watch, and he's like "and also, no smoking is permitted on the train." And I start asking him in increasing volumes, "Can we vape? Can we vape? Hey, Rick, can we vape? Hey, Rick! HEY, RICK! RICK! CAN WE VAPE? RICK! CAN WE VAPE?" Griffin: At which point, the woman sitting next to Justin says "NO!" So fucking choice, because Justin immediately goes "gibberish" for the whole fucking train ride! We went to the petting zoo touching ghosts and shit, and Justin was still paralyzed by it. It was so tight. Griffin: Here's my Disney thing. Can we point out that every attraction at this park - which we had a beautiful wonderful time in this is the Walt Disney theater - every single attraction at that park has a scary part in it. It's got a scary dubstep drop right in the middle of it, which isn't so good when you're there with a 20-month-old and you're like "oh, it's the Winnie the Pooh ride, it's gonna be great" and then you've got like one room where you're going through the Hundred Acre Wood and there's Piglet playing tug of war with Roo or some shit and you're like "this is so nice!" and your 20-month-old is like "this is so nice!" and you turn the corner and you're in, like, Tigger's Abyss, where it's fucking pitch black and he crawls out of the void like "time to bounce, motherfuckers!" and then your cart rocks back and forth for what feels like 20 minutes, and then you go into the, like, Heffalump Nightmare Zone, where these neon elephants scream like "I'M GONNA KILL YOUR SON, GRIFFIN!" It's a longer part of the ride than the Hundred Acre Wood part! During the Kilmanjaro Safari in Animal Kingdom, it's like "there's a zebra. there's a giraffe. oh no this bridge looks pretty rickety!" WHY DID THERE NEED TO BE A SCARY PART ON THE SAFARI!?!?!?!? It's like Walt Disney was like "pleasure and pain! we can have both!" Justin: I wanna say one more bit about this. Figment broke down 45 minutes, and it was a ride where my daughter was like "I don't think so, old man..." Halfway through it fully, fully breaks down to the point where lights are on, they are coming and getting us off the ride, and we're walking through it like fucking fourth wall. We get back to the gate and there's a good natured cast member there and he scans our magic band and he's like "We just put a free Fastpass on there and that's good for any ride in the park except for Soarin'. And I ask him, "Exactly how long would I have to be trapped on this ride to get onto Soarin'?" 'Cause that must be one very good ride, mon frere! Justin: When I was in seventh grade, kids would fall over every time I Hadoukened and at the end of the year I found out it was all because they thought I was really sick. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Face 2 Face Category:Riddle Me Piss Category:Adrian Cowles Category:Graham Roebuck Category:Merit Palmer